Cracked Software
Software Cracking (رائع rayie) is when someone decides that they don't wanna pay for some overpriced lizard mating software and tries to get rid of copy protection by breaking into the code, hence the name "cracking". Cracked software is often distributed via P2P and thus often has a billion viruses waiting to rape your computer. Methods Some cracks are created by modifying the desired target's binary or HEX code to prevent a certain branch from executing in the program. This may be done by various methods, but is often done via reverse engineering, which the subject is "deconstructed". Think of it like those science projects involving dissection, but with less sad frogs and more headaches. Sometimes this is done by editing DLLs. DLLs are a file type in Microsoft Windows that contain resources that an application may need. They function like an EXE, but cannot be "run" per say. So, hypothetically, if a piece of software has it's copy protection in it's DLL, all someone needs to do is have way too much free time edit the DLL so you can get free lizard mating software. If the cracker is feeling rather lazy, they can use specialized software that looks for copy-protection and tries to remove it instead. Another popular method of cracking, often the cause of many a parent's computers slowing down, is keygens and stolen serial numbers. When you buy a piece of software, often it comes with a serial or product key as proof of purchase. This leads to many pirated sharing product keys for their favorite lizard mating software. However, many companies have already seen this go through and have restricted product keys to one use only. This is where keygens come in. They generate random keys (not always valid!!) without the use of money (they also have some sort of electronic music playing while you use them which is weird). You may need to disable the internet to use some of these, as some software uses the internet to check if it is valid or not. Viruses Cracked software, especially ones downloaded off the internet equivalent of an alley at midnight, may contain malware in them. Some of the most common types affected by this are keygens. Wether or not they create vaild keys\cracks varies, but it doesn't really matter because now your computer lags while playing minesweeper. Warez Groups Warez can refer to all types of pirated content, but right now we will be focused on those that publish cracked software. They are groups of people (or just a lonely basement dweller) that do all the dirty work so you can get free lizard mating software. Mostly comprised of script kiddies, these groups often have names like ViSCERaL or UNDERXGROUND and like to make big flashy intros on start up so everyone can see that you are a dirty little pirate. This is because most script kiddies are around the age of 12 and so they must be as obnoxious as possible to get the attention of their friends. In fact, although this is far from an accurate test, one can judge the quality of a crack by how flashy the actual crackers are. Category:Stuff that´ll send you to jail Category:Stuff That'll Most Likely Give You A Virus Category:Computer Shit Category:Shitty Encyclopedia Dramatica Knockoff Category:Educational Articles Category:Boring Category:Don't Try This At Home